Comfort in tenderness
by loonie lupin
Summary: Rémus est seul, sous les étoiles, plongé dans ses tristes pensées, mais quelqu'un arrive... et trouve le moyen de le reconforter. suite du tome 5 one-shot


**Comfort in tenderness **

****

Je n'avais aucune envie de paraître triste devant Harry. Je ne voulais pas qu'il voit ma douleur, mon chagrin. Mais je me sens si mal, si désespér

Pourquoi, Sirius ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu partes ? Tu étais le seul ami qu'il me restait ! Pourquoi m'as-tu quitt ?

Je n'ai plus la force de continuer à vivre… je n'ai plus la force de continuer sans toi. Tu étais le seul qui croyait en moi. Même si tous autres disent que oui, je sais qu'ils ne me font pas entièrement confiance. Mais je ne peux pas leur en vouloir. Ils ne peuvent pas oublier ce que je suis.

Un loup-garou…

Qui pourrait bien croire un loup-garou ? Qui pourrait avoir confiance en moi ?

Oui, peut-être Harry. Mais je ne peux pas l'aider ! La seule chose que je peux faire pour lui, c'est de rester avec lui. Je ne peux pas rester aussi… passif.

J'ai besoin de sentir que quelqu'un a vraiment besoin de moi. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui soit capable d'oublier que je suis une créature de la nuit… mais qui pourrait faire cela ?

* * *

Rémus Lupin était dans le jardin. Il était en ce moment au Terrier, puisqu'on lui avait confier la garde des enfants Weasley pendant que Mollie et Arthur n'étaient pas là. En réalité, c'était lui qui s'était proposé pour le faire. Il avait besoin de quelque chose pour s'occuper l'esprit, pour ne plus penser à ce qui lui faisait mal.

C'était plus de minuit et les enfants étaient couchés mais il ne pouvait pas dormir. À chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait la mort de Sirius et il entendait les cris d'Harry. Il ne pouvait plus le supporter alors il était venu dans le jardin.

Il était couché dans l'herbe et regardait le ciel. Ça ne lui avait pris qu'une fraction de seconde pour trouver Sirius, l'étoile du chien. Il était toujours entrain d'observer les étoiles lorsqu'il entendit une voix.

- Le ciel est magnifique, ce soir.

La voix était douce, presque un murmure, mais cela le fit tout de même sursauter. Il n'avait entendu personne approcher et, pourtant, avec son ouïe surdéveloppé, il aurait dû remarquer.

Il se retourna et vit la jeune fille debout derrière lui. Ginny. Il l'avait deviné avant même de la voir. Elle était la seule fille de la maison et la voix qu'il avait entendu ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une fille.

- Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure-ci ?

La rouquine s'assit à côté de lui et regarda, elle-aussi, en direction du ciel.

- Je ne pouvais pas dormir. Je suis allée à la fenêtre et je vous ai vu. Alors, j'ai décidé de descendre et de venir vous voir.

Rémus ne répondit pas. Que pouvait-il dire de toute façon ? Il se laissa retomber dans l'herbe et dirigea à nouveau son regard vers la voie lactée.

Aucun mot, aucun son n'était échangé, mais la seule présence de Ginny le faisait se sentir moins seul. Seulement, il ne put empêcher son esprit de retourner vers Sirius et sa douleur, qui l'avait quitté l'espace de quelques secondes, de revenir. Les larmes qu'il avait retenues si longtemps lui montèrent soudainement aux yeux.

Il ne voulait pas pleurer. S'il commençait à pleurer, il serait incapable de s'arrêter. Alors, il ferma les yeux, attendant que cela passe mais, sans qu'il le remarque, une seule larme s'échappa de ses paupières closes et roula le long de sa joue.

Mais s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué, Ginny, elle, si et son cœur se serra. Cette vue lui faisait mal. Pourquoi la vie était-elle si dure avec lui ? Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter de souffrir autant. Il méritait d'être heureux.

- Il vous manque, n'est-ce pas ?

Rémus ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'il vit fut le visage de Ginny au-dessus de lui. Il se rassit et se tourna pour faire face à la jeune sorcière.

Elle lui adressa un sourire triste et effaça ses larmes du bout de ses doigts. Elle laissa sa main sur la joue de son ancien professeur. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Rémus était totalement hypnotisé par le regard de Ginny. Ses yeux bleus étaient si profond qu'il était certain que quiconque plongerait dedans se noierait sur le champs. Et c'était ce qui était entrain de se produire.

- Dites-moi…. Dites-moi ce que vous ressentez. Vous vous sentirez mieux après, croyez-moi…

Rémus se retourna et regarda dans la direction opposée. Il ne pouvait pas déverser tous ses problèmes, tous ses sentiments sur les épaules d'une jeune fille qui venait tout juste d'avoir quinze ans.

- Je vais bien…

- Et vous pensez que je vais croire cela ! répondit Ginny, furieuse. Vous me prenez vraiment pour une idiote ? Arrêtez de mentir ! Arrêtez de faire comme si tout allait bien ! Tout ne va pas bien ! Sirius est mort et vous le savez ! Je ne peux pas croire que vous allez bien, à moins que vous n'ayez aucun cœur !

La jeune fille criait presque à présent. Pas qu'elle soit réellement en colère contre Rémus, non, mais elle s'inquiétait. Elle avait été inquiète depuis le jour où il était arrivé au Terrier. Mais ses mots étaient durs et ils atteignaient Rémus en plein cœur.

Il ferma à nouveau les yeux et sentit, cette fois-ci, les larmes lui venir. Elles glissèrent le long de ses joues et son corps se mit à trembler.

Ginny était encore entrain de crier lorsqu'elle entendit un son, un très léger son, venant de la direction de Rémus. Elle cessa son discours et remarqua les soubresauts du corps de son ancien professeur. Il sanglotait.

Ginny se sentit soudainement coupable. Elle n'aurait pas dû lui dire tout cela.

- Rémus, écoutez, je suis désolée…. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça comme ça, mais je suis vraiment inquiète… pour vous.

Rémus se retourna à nouveau et la jeune fille put voir ses traits ravagés par les larmes.

- Je… ça fait tellement mal. Je ne peux pas décrire ce que je ressens. C'est comme si mon cœur avait été arraché hors de ma poitrine. Et je n'ai pas envie de montrer comme… comme je suis faible !

Faible ? Ginny ne pouvait pas comprendre comment est-ce que Rémus pouvait se sentir faible. Il était fort, si fort. Il avait vécu tellement de chose dans sa vie et elle savait que si elle avait été à sa place, elle aurait tout abandonné depuis longtemps.

Elle ne le laisserait pas penser des choses comme cela. Sans même y réfléchir, elle se rapprocha de lui et l'étreignit. Sentant les bras fins de la jeune fille autour de lui, il enfouit son visage dans la chemise de nuit qu'elle portait et pleura. Pleura fort. Pleura toutes les larmes qu'il n'avait pas laissé sortir plus tôt.

Ginny resserra son étreinte et commença à bercer, doucement, son ancien professeur, murmurant des mots réconfortant dans ses oreilles.

- Chut… ça va aller, je vous promets que ça va aller…

- Ça fait tellement mal Ginny, tellement mal…

- Je sais…

Elle déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux. Cela sentait bon. La vanille.

Ginny ne savait pas combien de temps ils étaient restés comme cela, mais certainement très longtemps. Petit à petit, les sanglots de Rémus diminuèrent et, finalement, il ne criait plus mais restait seulement tranquille dans la chaleur des bras de son ancienne élève. Il se sentait tellement bien dans ses bras. Il sentait qu'il aurait pu rester là pour l'éternité.

Maintenant qu'il pouvait à nouveau respirer normalement, il pouvait sentir son odeur, elle était épicée. C'était si bon…

Bon ?

Il sembla enfin se rappeler dans les bras de qui il était et se dégagea rapidement. A quoi avait-il pens ? Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de montrer ses faiblesses à quelqu'un dont il était supposé prendre soin.

- Je suis… je suis désolé Ginny. Je n'aurais pas d

Mais il n'eut pas la possibilité de continuer car la jeune fille le coupa.

- C'est bon ! Ne vous faites pas de soucis, Rémus, c'est normal que vous ayez besoin de laisser sortir votre douleur.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » !

- Merci Ginny.

La jeune fille sourit et le loup-garou se pencha pour lui donner un baiser sur la joue. Ensuite, il recula, mais de seulement quelques centimètres. Leurs yeux étaient à nouveau fixés. Sans même songer à ce qu'elle faisait, Ginny vint plus près de lui et ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de Rémus. Le baiser était léger, comme la caresse d'un papillon. Rémus y répondit légèrement et, quelques secondes plus tard, ils se séparèrent.

Rémus vit que les yeux de Ginny était fermé et il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était magnifique. Mais ce n'était pas bien, ce n'était pas juste, elle n'avait que quinze ans.

- Ginny, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas…

Sensation de déjà-vu pensa Ginny, mais cette fois-ci, il avait encore moins à se reprocher.

- Vous vous répétez… et il me semblait que c'était moi qui avait initié ce baiser, pas vous.

Rémus ne répondit pas.

- Et j'ai envie de le refaire.

Un simple hochement de tête de Rémus et elle l'embrassa à nouveau. Un baiser plus passionné, dans lequel se trouvaient plus de sentiments. Ginny passa ses bras autour du cou du loup-garou et il l'entoura de ses bras. La jeune fille se laissait aller sur lui et il finit par perdre l'équilibre, se retrouvant couché sur le dos, Ginny au-dessus de lui, toujours entrain de l'embrasser.

Lorsqu'ils commencèrent à ressentir le manque d'oxygène, ils terminèrent leur baiser et Ginny roula de côté, finissant pas être couchée à moitié sur l'herbe, à moitié sur le corps de Rémus. Un de ses bras entouraient toujours la taille de la jeune fille. Tous deux respiraient avec dificulté.

- Wow, s'exclama Ginny.

Rémus ne dit rien mis il n'en pensait pas moins. Cela avait été réellement magnifique ! C'était si bon d'être ici, avec cette fille reposant dans ses bras. Il sentait à nouveau la chaleur. Il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui pouvait oublié qu'il était un loup-garou.

* * *

Les premiers doux rayons du soleil le réveillèrent. Il ne se rappela pas immédiatement pourquoi est-ce qu'il était couché dans l'herbe mais, lorsqu'il vit le mince corps de Ginny reposer sur lui, les évènements de la nuit passée lui revinrent en mémoire et, pour la première fois depuis la mort de Sirius, il sourit.

Un vrai sourire…

**The End **


End file.
